


Red is my Color

by Sponjitzu



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: (doesn't happen just threatened), Character(s) are captured, F/F, Implied/Referenced Torture, Swearing, but has pretty major spoilers for the samurai x reveal, let's make the whole samurai x thing a thing idk, lots of flashbacks at first, takes place between s7 and s8, theres tumblr art for this too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-08 04:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14097597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sponjitzu/pseuds/Sponjitzu
Summary: Nya likes a robot girl who joins her in a disguise for adventures whoop.





	1. Emotional Space/goddammit not more snakes

**Author's Note:**

> the original summary was:
> 
> 'Nya didn't travel on her own as she searched for Master Wu; she was joined by the new Samurai X.
> 
> Well, they're nice, but Nya still has her heart set on someone else...'
> 
> also, why is everything I write shippy without actually committing to anything?
> 
> I'm working on several massive multi-chaps but I wanted to post this first to put it on tumblr.
> 
> (I like techno as well what is up with my ships?)

The first time Nya met PIXAL when she was her own person, it wasn't love at first sight. PIXAL had just been completely reconfigured into a completely new person. In fact, Nya almost expected her to be basically a child, but hands-on experience coupled with the act that she had gotten Zane's personality, meant that the resulting being was quite mature, far more so than most people that Nya hung around with.

In fact it wasn't until they were simply waiting in Borg Tower waiting for the ninja to contact them once they left the atmosphere that Nya really had a good heart to... borrowed power cell, with the upgraded nindroid. Garmadon had been spreading his anxiety over his son and the rest of the team. Wu was having mild breakdowns from the stress though nobody was picking up on them due to his overacting brother, and PIXAL seemed completely done with the human species.

"Hey PIX, don't worry." Nya started out finding the robot wandering near the factory floor. "They seem to never agree, and to put themselves into dangerous situations, but they love each other and would never let anything happen to Zane, or any of them really."

PIXAL seemed surprised by Nya talking to her directly.

"Nya. I wanted to talk to you actually."

Nya blinked rapidly before settling down to watch PIXAL's pacing.

"Uh, sure. Better than getting all worked up anyway."

PIXAL paused, attempting to find the right thing to say.

"How do you know what you are feeling?"

Nya frowned resisting the urge to check her phone to see if the ninja had made contact yet.

"Like, emotions?"

"Sure."

"I don't know, like, happy? Sad? Ambivalent?" Nya added with a smirk.

"No, more like, suspicion, foolishness, infatuation, for a start." PIXAL said resuming her trek.

"Oh the hard ones." Nya said nodding sagely. "Do you feel like these?"

"With the, addition, of these emotions from the hacking, I am, unsure?"

"Uh huh. Well, I'm not sure how helpful I will honestly be, I have made a pretty big emotional fuck-up recently anyway."

"Your relationship with members of your team?" PIXAL asked probably remembering the mess at the junkyard.

"Uh, yeah." Nya sighed. "I know it's my fault, but I'm on unknown territory here. I guess it is probably best if we all just back off for a while. I don't even care about the outcome, I just want it to end."

"You have been very helpful."

"Hey hey! Sarcasm! Not easy, even for humans!" Nya grinned. "But I dunno, just follow your heart."

PIXAL stopped again in front of Nya this time.

"Oor, whatever you think is best I guess."

"Whatever I think is best. Alright." PIXAL reached down to help her friend up. "We should check to see if the ninja have contacted us."

Nya almost didn't notice until they had made their way up to the top of Borg Tower that PIXAl hadn't let go of her hand.

~~~~

A bucket of water to the face and Nya was instantly awake, shaking away the memories of long ago in time to will some of the excess water to cannon into the renegade Constrictai in front of her.

"Back off! Back off!" The leader of the deserting 'tribe' that she had been sent to deal with hissed at the drenched snake.

"You're all high and mighty attacking defenseless farmers and unconscious teens, but what will you do with a ninja?!" Nya shouted straining at the ropes holding her to a tree as she used what little power over the water running down her face she could access to try to turn her comm on to call one of the others or at least the network version of PIXAL.

"A restrained one? Probably kill them." one of the larger serpentine replied undaunted.

"Or at least leave them for dead." another resting under the trees interjected.

"That's a stupid idea rockhead." the still dripping one said.

"Well I wasn't the one who decided to throw WATER on the WATER ninja." the first one shot back.

"I'M STILL HERE!" Nya shrieked startling all of them.

"You know, she's not worth it, I don't want to have to put up with her for torture or a potential hostage." The leader hissed tapping a claw over the side of his head. "Let's kill her now."

"Oh, you'll attack a defenceless, tied up, person head on, but rely on deceptions to get them there?!" Nya said, getting a bit desperate now.

"Sure." the one under the trees said. "We're not dumb."

A cough came from out of Nya's sightline causing all of the serpentine to shy away.

"Perhaps the brave Constrictai are not afraid of a ninja, but how about a samurai?"

The barest hint of white and blue came into the corner of Nya's eye as the new Samurai X stepped forward to stand just slightly behind her.

"Ahhh, Samurai X, well. You see. We, uh. Didn't mean to?" the leader stalled.

"Didn't mean to leave the peaceful serpentine or didn't mean to attack my friend?" the Samurai's changed voice was more obvious as it slipped lower.

"Yes." The constrictai said opting to go with the safest choice he could think of.

"Then you will have no issue with Skales and some other, more peaceful, Constrictai on their way now to find you." Samurai X said as they cut Nya's bonds.

"Thank you." Nya said as she tried to stand up, but quickly fell due to loss of blood circulation in her legs for so long.

Samurai X sighed glancing back at the huddle of black snakes hissing angrily at one another on the other side of the clearing.

"No issue." They said scooping the master of water up bridal style before activating their jetpack to fly them both to a safer area a few miles away. "I'm sorry that I was not able to make it to you sooner." They started. "I needed to contact Skales and the rest of the serpentine in case you were badly injured."

"Again thank you but, I- we don't know each other." Nya said holding in a yawn from the stressful day she had had.

Samurai X patted Nya's hair letting her lie down across their legs tactfully ignoring the implied question until she was asleep.

"I love you too Nya."


	2. unread notifications (623)/ someone needs to get a good sleeping schedule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I give personalities to computer programs now. I'm sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha pick a congruent viewpoint already right?
> 
> I wrote this in like three hours instead of something with a plot because I got a comment on the last chapter and nearly spazzed out.
> 
> ily
> 
> also PIX is adorable like 'Yes food. The ultimate romantic gesture. of which we have none.'
> 
> Okay, but I would do smth similar.
> 
> (thx mom for the listening to my 'immortal/not immortal rant.)

"Iss Wednesday already?" Nya slurred jerking awake to the sound of a loud metallic crash.

After a cursory assessment Nya was able to determine that first, no she was not on the Bounty, probably a good thing as they were not quite done fixing it, and second, it was far too early for sunrise exercise, unless sunrise was now closer to midnight.

"I am sorry if I woke you, I am not used to how slippery these gloves are." The new samurai was standing a few feet away a saucepan Nya vaguely remembered putting in the samurai mech back when she first made it.

Nya stared at the still unknown figure in front of her for quite awhile, not quite awake yet. The other stared back in the increasingly awkward silence.

Nya was vaguely aware of peeper frogs in the woods, just highlighting how early it was.

"It, is not Wednesday currently." they said eventually as if they were unsure if Nya hadn't caught on to that yet.

"That, is very reassuring to hear." Nya said yawning deeply before struggling to get up.

"Do you need anything?" Samurai's voice today was a lighter pitch, putting Nya in mind of a nice willow tree in the middle of May near a stream. Maybe a cold one. May is after winter right? Holy cow she needed to wake up, poetry was in no way her strong suit when she was tired.

"Uh, do you have any food?" Nya asked washing her face and hair quickly with some water.

"Food. Yes of course!" They seemed very happy to be able to do something and turned to do something before slowly facing Nya again. "Food."

"Yeah?" Nya said tying up her growing hair in an impromptu ponytail

"You want some." They said.

It was far too early for this.

"Hopefully." Nya responded snarkily.

"We may need to go get some." The Samurai said extending a hand to Nya to help her up.

"What are you immortal to not need food?" Nya said graciously accepting.

"Possibly.” They paused. “Probably. Inconclusive data at the moment." X said grabbing Nya's arm to keep her from falling on an uneven stone.

"Huh. Well if you can't die then I'm glad you are talking over this role."

"Oh I'm sure that I can die." X hadn't let go, a gesture perhaps overly comfortable for not knowing who was under the helmet, but appreciated as Nya could barely see a thing even with her heightened senses courtesy of being an elemental master and the faint light emanating from her companion.

"Well then you're not immortal." Nya argued back, put in mind of similar, if more ridiculous, conversations regularly held around Destiny’s Bounty.

"Immortality is simply not being mortal, and I have proof that I will remain in some capacity should I die."

"Oh, like you will be resurrected?" Nya said completely good naturedly, finally on firm footing but choosing to remain hand in hand with her rescuer.

"That would be a slightly accurate way of description yes."

"Yeah, that's happened to one of my friends. Uh, all of them actually. Well, except Jay I guess. He hasn't died yet."

X seemed confused, as though this was new information even though they had seemed on top of most happenings up until then.

"When did this happen?"

"Oh, I dunno, maybe halfway through Cole's ghost year?"

X looked back at her looking like they had a question, not that it was easy to tell under the mouthguard.

"Look X! Lights!" Nya shouted letting go of their hand to point at the town through the trees. "Come on! I'm sure they have something to eat!"

Samurai tilted their head to look at Nya's wild grin as she pointed excitedly ahead.

"Go ahead, I am sure you are aware of my full range of motion." X said dryly. nodding in a 'point' for Nya to take the initiative towards the small village.

Nya laughed lightly, but was quickly cut of by her stomach complaining loudly over the lack of attention causing her to give the Samurai a thumbs up before dashing on.

PIXAL glared at her hand briefly feeling the strangest desire to treat it as another individual and scold it for betraying her desire for physical contact.

Closing a few pop-ups that were attempting to make themselves known in her periphery to clear her 'mind', PIXAL restarted her trek, paying an extraordinary lack of attention to her surroundings as she willingly wandered after the Master of Water.

‘Not as though it would change much whether we did or not.’ a thought created itself in an empty space where it hung around for a while unrecognized.

A fairly benign note taking application jotted it down among the others for later review.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GIRLS.
> 
> im on tumblr @ devil-djinn
> 
> Next one should be longer now that i have an idea for where to take this.

**Author's Note:**

> Original post for this story is like the most popular thing I've made.
> 
> Find other hastily produced content on tumblr @ devil-djinn.
> 
>  
> 
> WHO'S UP FOR HOPEFULLY AT LEAST ONE (1) FACE TO FACE INTERACTION BETWEEN NYA, PIXAL, AND SKYLOR HUH?


End file.
